Banes caged Little Bird
by Cleanna
Summary: While out on patrol one night Robin is kidnapped by Bane in vengeance. Bane seeks to crush the one thing Batman holds close to his heart his little bird. But will Bane be able to crush the boy? or will his past life emotions come crawling back to life because of the blue eye bird. WARNING CONTAINS YAOI & MAYBE MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: THE FIGURE IN THE SHADOWS

(ROBIN POV) :

I can't believe the one night I have off from patrol and the Teen Titians I have to spend watching over Gotham. Don't get me wrong normally I wouldn't mind as much but today is the 2 year of me and Star fires anniversary since we've been going out. Of all he nights it has to be tonight, I rub my eyes and ruffle my hair so it's out of the way.

Better call Bruce nothing looks out of the ordinary. I fish my communicator from my waist belt pocket "Robin to Batman, nothing seems out of the ordinary, so I'm going to head back to the Titians now" I say tiredly.

I wait in silence until finally Bru…. I mean Batman replies "Good Job Robin, Hopefully I'll see you sometime next week if I can get out of these dame meetings", again with these excurses I'm tired of them but hey it's Bruce, same as usual. "Make sure your cautious ok, you don't know what could be creeping around the shadows at this hour" his voice sounding like the concerned father figure again, "Will do" I replied as I turned off my communicator and put it into my wait belt.

I launched myself off of the building I was currently on, doing somersaults until I almost reached the ground I activate my grabble hook to slower myself down to get the soft landing I was hoping for. As sighed in relief and smiled smugly perfect landing as usual.

(THIRD PERSON POV) :

Unknown to Robin there was a dark figure hiding amongst the ruins of a building, watching his every move.

(BANE POV) :

"We should attack him now Bane while he's alone and disarmed" one of my men spoke up others nodding their head and muttering their approval. I grinned and chuckled under my breath slowly working my way to the man who had dared speak out of turn. I grasped his shoulder "Is that right? Who else agrees with him" I say through gritted teeth.

My eyes stare around looking at the each of my men, I slightly grin to myself I'm glade every one knew when to hold their tongues and stay in line, well almost of them I stare deathly at the man in front of me. "So you think it's wise to dare make a decision without my approval in front of my men" I start moving forwards towards the edge of the building.

The man started to dig his heels into the ground to slower himself but the weakling is no match for me. "Please Bane I meant no harm I was only doing what I thought you would want to do" he pleaded to me trying to pray my hand that was now at his throat. I tightened the grip around his throat until he was gasping for breath.

My men stared frighten on the side lines as I pulled the man to the edge of the building "I might forgive you this time because I'm in a happier mood at the moment, I brought his head closer so that I was breathing in his ear "But you know what, once you make an mistake it's not always forgiven" I said as I snap his neck in an instance he's dead, I throw his body off the building.

"Now", I say wiping the blood onto my clothes "Does anyone have anything else to say" I grin as my men shake their heads saying "Whatever you want Bane", I sigh I hate how I'm surrounded by weaklings but at least their loyal to me and are sometime useful. "We will see where the little birdie going before making our move is that clear", my men salute "Sir, yes sir" as they stork after robin.

I whistle for my pet eagle to scout ahead, he flies off being my eyes and ears. I smirk inwardly, watch out my little birdie, cuz Banes gonna come out to get you.

(ROBIN POV) :

Landing softly on another building, man I wish I brought my bike with me, even though I love somersaulting, twisting and twirling in the air, I'm getting really tired and can't wait to get into my nice, soft, comfy not to mention warm bed. I close my eyes for one second just thinking about sleeping until I realise I've closed them, quickly I dodge a building coming my way then all of a sudden my utility belt hook snaps under the pressure and the next think I know I'm falling to my death.

I quickly think of a plan as I'm plummeting to the ground, I quickly grab some rope I have in my back pocket, I tie a little bit into a hole and use the rest of it to haul it onto a building nearby. Please latch on, please latch on, I pray hanging onto the other end of the rope. I'm answered as I suddenly halt to a stop, I look around while wiping the sweat drops from my forehead. I breathe a sigh of relief that was a close one.

I didn't realise what part of Gotham I was in until I took in my surroundings, I slowly look up at the gate 'Gotham's Memorial Cemetery', great the one place I've been trying to avoid since…since…..since that incident I stutter on my words.

(BANE POV) :

We tracked down the boy until we came to a deserted area the only place here was Gotham's Cemetery, why was the boy doing and better yet whom had he loved died. A million thoughts started buzzing in my mind at this, until one of my men confirmed movement in the cemetery, I shook my head getting rid of those thoughts and stay focus on the real reason they were out here in the first place.

(ROBIN POV) :

I slowly make my way through the tomb stones with names of loved ones who had died, unconsciously tears start to form in my eyes as I past all the tomb stones to the two ones standing at the back near an angel statue. I look at the names engraved into the marble polished stone 'HERE LAYS JOHN &amp; MARY GRAYSON LOVED AND ADORED BY ALL. BOTH WERE LOVING AND KIND PARENTS AND FRIENDS. THEY SHALL BE DEEPLY MISSED'.

I can't believe after all this time of trying to keep it bottled up inside and telling everyone I was fine, even though deep down inside I was hurt and in pain, but that's not what my parents would have wanted. They wouldn't want me to stay forever in regret and pain, they would want me to keep believing in myself and to trying my best and to keep a brave face on. I subconsciously grasp the tomb stone now leaning on it for support as my knees can no longer handle my weight all of a sudden.

I could help but smile a little as I talked to my parents "Hey mum, dad it's me Dick I'm know 15 years old now can you believe it. I've just started my senior's year in high school and am acing all of my tests and assessments. After you guys left a really nice guy adopted me and now I'm living with him but…."

I sigh tears slowly streaming down my face "I really wish you guys were here to see me grow up" I say trying to wipe away the tears running down my cheeks but they just won't stop coming. "Yeah I know dad that you'd be real disappointed at me for crying right now but it really hurts knowing that you're not coming back ever again". My tears now freely streaming down my face like a waterfall.

"I know I have to be brave and move on but how can I when you're not there by my side patting me on my back when I've done something good or get up me when I'm done something bad". I slowly stand up on wobbly feet my hand still grasping the tomb stone for dear life, I sniffle and wipe the tears away and breathe calmly to settle myself down. "I hope to see you guys later ok" I smile as I turn around to go home until I hear a twig snap near me.

I quickly get into a defensive position I spin around looking for who or whatever broke that stick. I get tired of waiting for them to come out and show themselves "Whoever you are you better come out and face me or suffer the consequences" I yelled angrily to my opponent.

(THIRD PERSON POV) :

Little does Robin know that he doesn't just have to deal with one opponent but more than ten opponents surrounding him all at once.

(BANE POV) :

I see the little bird crying over two tomb stones at the back of the cemetery, hearing him talk to his dead parents made me feel something I've never felt this way before for a long time since that other time. I rubbed my hand over my eyes I needed to concentrate at what lies ahead now and to finished what he's being planning for months now. I Signalled my men to surround the boy to corner him off, one of his men steps on a stick startling boy making him get into a fighting stance and yell out for his opponent to show themselves.

I smirked to myself this is going to be one crazy fun fight, I say as I crack my knuckles and crack my neck a little. Time to finally reveal myself to the brave boy. As I slowly make my way out of the shadows I chuckling loudly regaining my dark figure while saying "What's a small little birdie doing so far away from daddy bats, did you get lost", I smile inwardly as his face makes a pout which makes my men laugh out and show themselves.

The boy relaxed a little which surprised me "I don't know maybe trying to get a break from you bone headed jerks once in a while", he smirks as some of my men growl at him for that outburst. I chuckle a little at the comment "To bad daddy Bats isn't hear to save from the big mean guys", he grins at this "I don't always need daddy Bats around to fight of asshole like you" he says smartly I grin back. "Well with that said, boys, I gesture towards my men "he's all yours".

My men stork cautiously towards the wonder boy, robin grins slightly before getting himself ready for the first assault, which doesn't take long a my men launch at him.

*Hope you guys enjoyed this story because there's more where that came from. Please review and give positive or negative feedback.*UPDATES WILL BE UPLOADED SOON!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: KIDNAPPING THE LITTLE BIRD

(ROBIN POV) :

I slowly breathe in and out focusing on the movements around me as one of Bane's men comes running towards me I jump over him and do a flying kick to his face he's unconscious within moments I signal the rest of his men to come at me, one by one they all fall either a summersault fight to the stomach, kick in the head or my personal favourite a man sacred germs.

Unnoticed to me but Bane had been eyeing me ever since I started fighting his men, I don't know something about the way he was looking at me gave me goose bumps. Now that I had defeated all of his men I ready for the big boss.

(BANE POV) :

For one so small you wouldn't think the he'd be able to defeat all of my men but in a matter of minutes he had all of my men groaning and moaning from the injuries they had achieved by fighting the boy even some of my finest men were down for the count. But what amazed me the most was how he was able to through them around like they were as light as feather.

By the time boy was finished he looked tired and sore but still in good fighting condition to go another few rounds. I made sure earlier to prepare a damp cloth covered with chloroform to help move the boy back to base without any dramas, but by judging the way he's swaying a bit I don't think I'll be in for much of a fight.

Even with the boy sway from side to side he still charged at me with full strength, he got in a couple of good shots one to the stomach and the chin, I was lucky I dodged his attack when he made a move for my family jewels, the kid was a great fighter with the right fight training he could become the best in Gotham.

As the fight had started to drag out a little more than I had anticipated, I quickly grabbed his right arm as it aimed to punch me in the head. Making short work with the damp cloth I covered both his mouth and nose with it, immediately after this he started struggling in my hold scratching at my hand trying to loosen my grip.

"It's ok little birdie why don't you just breathe in the nice medicine and go for a little nap" I said calmly into his ear while stroking his hand. After a while his men start to wake up, they all stared up at me holding a cloth to the wonder boys mouth and nose.

Little by little the boys struggling slowly stopped, "That's a good boy breathe it all in" after a few seconds all that could be heard were the soft snoring of the boy in my arms. I smirk down at my prize cradling him to my chest, I had finally captured the one thing that could make Batman crumble to his knees in defeat.

One of my men spoke up "What are we going to do with the little birdie sir", moving forward to touch the boy. I glared dangerously at him he slowly took a couple of steps back cowering in fear. "He will be staying with me until I see fit, and under no circumstances is anyone to touch him but me, am I clear! I said glaring at them, they all nodded their heads in agreement. "Good" I said smirking down at the warm body in my arms. "Let us get back to base there is much to be done", I said walking slowly away, "sir, yes sir" my men respond following my lead.

(ROBIN POV) :

I groggily open my eyes starting to slowly feel my conscious coming back to me. I steadily start to sit up, "Ouch" I mutter under my breath, my head feels like I've just been hit by a truck. It's then do I realise that I'm in a small lit bedroom, I feel around me looking for any signs of a weapon to defend myself, because of course Bane had taken my utility belt while I was knocked out.

What I don't get is why would Bane kidnap me, take my weapons but put me in a nice looking bedroom like still, like come on it isn't like he's gone soft or anything has he. We I was about to find out because the devil himself decided to make an entrance.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little birdie, I hope you enjoyed your little nap, because I have much in store for you my dear", he said smiling with a glint of lust in his eyes. The way he was staring at me with lust covered eyes made me shiver and subconsciously move closer to the head board of the bed.

(BANE POV) :

Finally after hours of waiting my little bird was awake, I slowly shifted towards him but by judging the way he cowers towards the head boards makes me stop. I reach out a hand to gently touch the skin of the boy, I can feel him shiver under my touch. "There is no reason to fear me little one, if I had wanted to hurt you, don't you think I would have already done it by now", I say in the gentlest of tones to calm the boy.

He raises his head and I can just feel the fear rolling off of the boy, "Why do you do this?", I look at him with curiosity "Why do you keep me alive when you're only going to kill me later, WHYYYYYYY? He screams at me now freely letting tears run down his face.

"Oh my poor little bird", I slowly make my way towards him. I gently touch his cheek as he flinches away but I keep him in place "This whole time I have only thought about crushing Batman's little spirit by hurting you but now", I sigh in exhaustion "When I had you cradling in my arms and saw the talent you possess I couldn't bear to see you destroyed". I start to rub soft circles on his back calming him from the outburst he just had.

The boy breathes a sigh of relief, he yawns slightly. "I see the little bird is still tired, I'll let you get some rest", I say as I kiss his forehead, startling him a bit. "I shall return later with some food, water and fresh clothes to change for you", I get up from the bed and make my way towards the door. I turn around slightly "Oh and Robin the door will be locked if you were thinking of escaping". I chuckling inwardly at the groan of protest could be heard as I closed the door, I turn in the direction of my chambers and walk quietly away.

(THIRD PERSON POV) :

Robin just stared wide eyed towards the door which Bane had just gone through. "Did he just kiss me on the forehead" he muttered to himself slowly extending a hand to his forehead. Thoughts started to race down in his mind "Why is he being so nice to me? "What does he want with me? And "What would Bruce say about me getting kidnapped? Robin groaned in frustration. He let a yawn escape him and with that he was fast asleep in dreamtime.

*Hope you liked it ;p updates coming up soon!* bye Cleanna xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi again guys its Cleanna, thank you sooooooo much to the people who reviewed my stories and so far nothing but good comments which is awesome! Ok calming down now, after a long wait here's chapter three :D_

_~ Disclaimer: I do not own batman or robin in anyway shape or form. Marcus is the only character I own. ~_

CHAPTER THREE: THINGS AREN'T WHAT THEY SEEM….

(ROBIN POV) :

I awake to the sound of rustling, slowly I open my eyes trying not to give myself a way to the intruder. I scan the room for the intruder but there's no one there. I shrug my shoulders, guess it was just my imagination, but deep down I could have sworn I heard something. Slowly I will my body to sit up, being cautious that my mind still feels groggy and my vision is a little blurry too.

In my blurred vision I look around the room, still dull and boring looking as it was the first time I woke up. Swinging my legs off the bed I try to stand up, unfortunately for me as soon as I stand up my knees gives way. 'Dammit' I didn't realise I was this weak, I try standing again leaning on the bed side table for support. I was so focussed on this task that I failed to notice the door opening and bane stepping in.

(BANE POV) :

I finish up my latest break into Wayne's new business headquarters, oh how I love the thrills of being a criminal master mind. "Hey boss" I turn to see my most royal and trusted men coming towards me. "What seems to be the trouble Marcus, don't tell me there's another fight happening again" growling slightly, "Sorry to disappoint you boss but not this time" he says with a grin. "I was just walking past your room and thought I'd check in on the boy and I think our guest is starting to awaken".

I was taken aback by this but soon realised I had forgotten all about the boy. I thanked Marcus telling him to supervise the rest of the numbskulls I called men. Coming up to my bedroom I hear a faint thud sound followed by a curse, I smirked at this it would seem that robin was indeed awake. Making my way into the room I follow the sounds of someone complaining. I find him leaning on the bedside table for support, I had to hold back a laugh seeing him in such a situation was so adorable.

Robin goes to stand but loses his footing, on instinct I rush forward and catch him. I don't know what's gotten into me I just moved without thinking. He screams out in surprise trying to struggle out of my grasp, I cease both his arms and legs. "Well good morning to you too little bird" I say ruffling his hair with my free hand.

(ROBIN POV) :

I can't believe I collapsed again, god I feel so weak and sloppy at the moment. What makes it worse is that Bane catches me before I hit the ground. I scream in fright and try to struggle in his grasp but it's like fighting against a gorilla, 'Why didn't I hear him come in? I'm either still really exhausted or am getting rusty.

He says good morning to me and I grunt a reply not happy being in his company and then he goes and ruffles my hair like were good friends or something. 'Why does he do that? We're not friends and we're certainly not related, we're enemies and nothing else matters, right?'

Even though I hate to admit defeat and ask my enemy for help, I can't see myself getting up any time soon without falling down again. Giving a huff of frustration I whisper quietly to him "Can you please help me up", I sigh in relief thinking it is over and done with now. But this is Bane we're talking about here of course he's not going to play fair.

"Pardon little one I didn't quite catch that" he says with a sneaky grin, I really do hate people like him. "Can you please help me up" my cheeks turning a shade of red from embarrassment.

(BANE POV) :

Staring down upon robin I couldn't help but smile, he's so cute and innocent. I'm drawn out of my thoughts by soft whispering from the boy, honestly if he was talking to someone else they'd never hear him. But I'm Bane the almighty crusher nothing went past me, but who said I can't have a little fun. When I asked him to repeat himself I knew it made him embarrassed due to the way his cheek blossomed a shade of red.

The way his cheeks flushed gave me a warm feeling I haven't felt in a long time. I smirked down at him "Now was that so hard to do", he pouted at this. Picking the boy up and placing him back on the bed, I turned to leave when a hand grabbed my shirt, "What are you going to do with me?" he said in a hushed voice.

Looking into his eye's there was a hint of caution and shy fullness, which made me smile. "Well for the time being you are to stay in this room until I see fit" Robin made a groan in complaint to the rules. "I'll be back shortly with some food and clothes for you to wear, in the mean time you should try to get some more sleep because judging by the glassiness of your eyes and the way your body is slouching forward". Stroking his hair softly then turning towards the door, I hear a soft yawn escape the boy and I turn to see him laying back down and within a matter of minutes he's fast asleep again.

(ROBIN POV) :

I don't know if it was the fact that I was still exhausted from yesterday's fight or the comfort I was receiving from bane stroking my hair, but for some reason my eyes started to droop and I was all of a sudden overwhelmed with exhaustion. I let a yawn escape me before I laid back down. Closing my eyes I ventured into my thoughts. In all my life battling criminals and the knowledge I have a tamed from batman they were nothing but cold hearted thieves and murders.

But Bane he was a puzzle to me, I've never seen this side to him before. Normally he would be trying to crush me into a million pieces not comforting me or showing me any types of affection what so ever. I breathed out a sigh, I will have my answers but first I need to regain my strength for the battle ahead.

(BANE POV) :

As promised I returned the next morning with food and clothing that were small enough for his shape. I knocked gently on the door as to not disturb the innocence within the next room. Slowly opening the door I peered into the room, nothing but darkness greets my eyes. I closed the door behind me as I entered the room, it seems calm and gentle not a sound uttered only the soft inhaling and exhaling of breath coming from the child.

Making my way towards the bedside table I place the tray of food down and open the curtains. Light comes streaming into the room, scaring away the darkness that once loomed the room. I look upon the slumbering boy, so innocent yet deadly when teased. Reaching out a hand I brush away some hair that covered the boy's eyes.

He seemed at peace, not a fear in sight. I'm drawn out of my thought by sudden movement from robin, just as I remove my hand deep blue eye stare up at me.

(ROBIN POV) :

Finally a dreamless sleep in what seems like forever. Don't get me wrong dreaming is ok too but, most of the time good dreams for me normal end up as nightmares. Feeling consciousness return to me, I groggily open my eyes. The sight I was rewarded with was brown eyes staring down at me. I screamed out in alarm and fell off the bed, I hear soft chuckling from the man.

Anger welled up inside me at hearing his laughter. Bane replied after I regained my balance, "I'm sorry little one if I startled you, I was just bringing you some food and clothing for you to wear". I climb over the bed and snatched the clothing, earning a huff of laughter from the man. I walked into the ensuite bathroom and began getting undressed. Once the hot water touched my back I sighed in utter bliss, the stress in my shoulders finally relaxing.

I exited the bathroom and peered around the door to make sure that the man was not waiting for me behind it, to my relief there was no sign of him. Walking over to the bedroom door I tested to see if it was locked, to my astonishment it was unlocked. I slowly turned the knob and peered out into what looked like a hall way, 'Did Bane leave the door unlocked on purpose or was it some kind of sick twisted joke'.

I quietly crept down the narrow hall way under I reached a lit room. I looked inside to see five of Banes Hench men playing cards. They were all hunched over starring grimly at each other.

Suddenly one of the men slammed his fist into the table, "I'm so dame bored Marcus, why do we have to watch the runt for?" he complained. The man named Marcus sighed "because the boss asked us too so drop it" he said eyeing the man. "But seriously he's just a kid, he's hardly much of a threat" another man sneered.

Judging by the silence that followed after, the man had crossed a line. Marcus slowly stood from the table, "that so called kid brought all of you men to your knees in less than 60 seconds, so don't underestimate him". The comment made me smirk remembering the look on their faced when I defeated them.

Before I knew it the two men were lunging towards Marcus.

(BANE POV) :

I had just finished sorting out some overdue paperwork that I had been putting off because of the whole Robin Delamere. I know what you're thinking criminals don't do paperwork, well how else to you expect us to accomplish a robbery without months of planning and preparation. Pushing away from the desk I rubbed my temples, trying to release the tension. Now I understand why I hated doing paperwork in the first place. Sighing in exhaustion I said to myself, 'only two more piles left to do'. I crack my knuckles and stretched before continuing through the remaining paperwork.

Just as I'm finishing the last sheet, there's a loud out-burst and the sound of braking glass from down the hall. I can't leave those numb skulls for half an hour, inhaling I make my way towards the ruckus. The sight I received upon entering the room I didn't know whether to laugh or scowled my men. Marcus my loyal and most trusted friend had a man in a head lock while restraining another one with his legs, he looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey boss I didn't realise that you were there, I'm just showing these men not to disrespect their superiors", I stopped in the middle of the room observing the damage around me. I face palmed myself, yes Marcus was a good fighter but that doesn't mean he liked to clean up after himself. I stared down at the men that had assaulted my friend.

I chuckled darkly "well seeing that you think it's so much fun to fight indoors, when you're supposed to be watching Robin, then you won't mind doing double times the amount of training tonight". I knew my message had sunk in because all of the men gave a groan of complaint. I hear a small giggle come from somewhere. Turning around the room I try and locate the cause of the sound.

"Who is making that sound" I stare around the room, all of my men are shaking their heads saying it's not them. As I'm about to speak the other door leading into the room falls open exposing the culprit.

_Oh no a cliff hanger: C Hope to upload the next chapter soon! Cleanna xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again, sorry that I haven't been updating chapters to my stories because I've been really stressed with work and life in general. Anyway the last chapter I made Robin was in a bit of a pinch let's see if he can escape this time. PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY! :D Cleanna xx_

Chapter Four: Robin's Chance to shine

_Where we last left off…_

(BANE POV) :

"Who is making that sound" I stare around the room, all of my men are shaking their heads saying it's not them. As I'm about to speak the door on the other side of the room falls open exposing the culprit.

(ROBIN POV) :

Hearing Banes men getting into trouble and being treated like little kids made me giggle, but my sudden outburst made bane look up. "Who is making that sound", as he's starring around the room all of his men are shaking their heads saying it's not them. I'm just hoping in my mind that he won't find me. Slowly I try and creep away from the door but to my horror the breeze swings the door open.

I can't move….. I tried to will my body to move but my limbs are frozen to the ground. "Well it seems that our culprit has decided to reveal themselves" he says with a grin. Feeling control seep back into my body I turn to face them. "How'd you get in here kid? Marcus said in curiosity. I take a deep breath and try to reply "the door was left unlocked, so I-lI thought I could go exploring and maybe escape" I whisper the last part.

Bane just looked at me then at Marcus and laughed "Well at least you are honest little one" just as he's about to talk, Marcus interrupts him whispers something into his ear. I wonder what he's saying to Bane I say to myself.

(BANE POV) :

Just as I'm about to speak again Marcus interrupts me by whispering into my ear. "Maybe we should let him out for a while Boss, he's probably bored as hell being stuck in that room all the time and who knows it might do not only him good but everyone else too". Thinking over what Marcus said, maybe he's right the boy has been cooped up in that room since his arrival.

"Maybe I have been a bit hard on our young friend after all he is our precious guest" I say. Numerous eyes and gasps could be heard in the room. I clear my throat drawing back the attention of the men "Yes I know this might come to a bit of a shock and yes I am well aware we are sworn enemies but I think we could use his knowledge and skills to our advantage". That last sentence spiked curiosity in the atmosphere. "But Boss what could we possibly learn from a pip squeak like him" one of them spoke up.

I smiled and replied "Well why don't we put him to the test then" that got my men interested. Slowly I make my way towards the boy, being cautious not to alarm him. "Come Robin, show my fellow men what you're really made of", I extend my hand towards Robin, he looks at it with caution but then slaps it away. "You think you can just go kidnap someone and then be all lovey dovey and expect me to be all obedient, well sorry to bust your bubble but you have another thing coming to you". Silence filled the room afterwards, I never knew the boy had such fire inside, if this is his true self we might be in for a fight.

We entered the training room where numerous men were training. They all stopped what they were doing and formed a crowd around us. "Gentlemen, young Robin here thinks he's tough enough to take on the big boys and would like to show us his skills", I hear murmurs and grunts across the room.

A number of people stepped forward and begin to circle Robin. The men stretched and cracked their knuckles trying to intermediate him, but judging by that Cheshire cat grin and fire in his eyes, I think the guys are walking into a death match.

(ROBIN POV) :

Ha! They think they can intermediate me by circling me and cracking their knuckles, well they have another thing coming because I'm the boy wonder, Batman's sidekick and his royal masked friend in the night. Whatever these people threw at me, I know that they will never be as brutal and torturous as Batman's training routines.

I get into a fighting stance bracing myself for the fight ahead. As expected two men attacked me at one trying to put me off guard. I crouch down low and do a round house kick to the first guy swinging a punch at my face. While that guys knocked off balance I use his body to attack the next guy. Now I knew this one would be a little tricker then the other because of his height and weight. He goes to kick my rib cage where of course I block it and while I've stopped his momentum I use the nerve technique that Batman showed me.

I stab at the nerves located on the neck, chest and arms. I grin to myself the bigger they are the harder they fall. I'm really glad that I listened to one of Batman's lessons. Seeing other man approaching me I scan the room for weapons or something that could make this fight less exhausting.

My eyes land on a stack of metal rods. I quickly make up a plan of action. I pretend to shake from exhaustion and look defeated. "Oh dear is the poor little one tired already", I hear one of them say and that causes a ruckus of laughter. This was the distraction I needed, I quickly sprint over to the rods and before anyone can move I let loose the barrier restraining them.

I jump up into the air and grab on to the beams on the ceiling. Looking down at the remaining men I see them trying to run away from the metal rods. But to my success they can't out run them and within minutes the room is filled with grunts and moans of pain.

(BANE POV) :

I couldn't help but laugh out as yet again one by one of my men were beaten and out smarted by the boy. I was blown away by that surprise nerve technique he used, but then again he was Batman's sidekick so nothing but extraordinary was to be expected.

"Well now you have seen the boy at his best and it can clearly be said that he's a force to be reckoned with". Just as I'm about to offer a hand to the boy he lets go of the beam and comes plummeting to the ground. Fear clouded my mind, surely he can't be serious about doing this but then again this is Robin. Meters away from crashing to the ground he pulls his legs up to his body in a perfect tuck position.

He did one flip, and then landed, turning the impact into a roll. He bled out then momentum into a handspring and a series of flips. He finished crouching low before flashing a smile towards my way. He stands up and dusts off before making his way towards the exit of the training room. "If that's what you call a fight then I would say I'm a little disappointed I was really hoping for a good fight", just as he's at the door he turns around "Maybe next time you shouldn't underestimate someone, no matter how small or tall they are" and with that he was gone.

_Sorry for the wait I have been really busy at work lately __ but have no fear I will try and update as soon as I can. _

_Cleanna __ xx_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello, my wonderful followers and fellow fanfiction lovers! It's been to long since I last updated this story but I promise you I will finish! I have been trying to access fanfiction website but it said it could no longer find the web page **____** I know a lot of you guys have been waiting for the next chapter so without further delay here's chapter five of BANES CAGED LITTLE BRID. ENJOY **_____

~Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or anything in Batman. The only character I own is Marcus~

Chapter five: Forming Bonds WithThe Enemy.

**(ROBIN POV): **

**Dame that was a hard workout but at least they'll maybe start respecting me more and not underestimating me in next time. Every move I take I can feel all my muscles groan in protest, geez I've got to start stretching and working out more because my muscles are starting to sees up and my body's becoming less flexible than it normally is but hey being kidnapped by your arch enemy does that to you**

**I slowly make my way back to the room I was put into when I first arrived, and see a pile of clean clothes laying on the bed, at least Bane has the sense to get me more clothes. Making my way into the walk in bathroom I strip off and turn on the water. As the hot water runs down my body I can feel my aching muscles loosen and my whole body relax and all that can be heard is the soft drops of water hitting the shower floor. **

**When I exited the shower I quickly put the clean clothing on which consisted of a black long sleeve shirt and knee length sweat pants. Making my way back into the bedroom I flop myself onto the bed and slowly crawl up the bed until I'm near the headboard before then pulling back the covers and climbing under the sheets. Looking up at the ceiling I think about what Batman's doing now, is he worried or looking for me? Maybe he doesn't even notice I'm missing let. He's probably too busy with his business and saving the world to think about me. **

**Letting my mind drift away from those thoughts and relax, my eyes began to droop and before I knew it I had fallen into a deep and calming sleep. **

**(BANE POV):**

**Once again Robin has proven himself to be more of a challenge then he looks. After defeating my men the boy turned to leave but not before saying **around **"Maybe next time you shouldn't underestimate someone, no matter how small or tall they are" and with that he was gone. Maybe I should start treating him as a capable and strong individual instead of an innocent and fragile child.**

**I stop outside of the room Robins been kept in and open the door quietly. Peering around the room I see Robin sprawled on the bed while snoring softly, I couldn't help but chuckle at how cute and venerable he looked. Cute? Surely I didn't just refer to my arch enemy as cute but somehow having that boy near me has melted my once ice cold heart. **

**(ROBIN POV): **

**God my muscles still hurt from yesterday but hopefully from a nice stretching lesson will do the trick. I look at the bed side table clock and it reads 5:30 am, well there's no point going back to sleep because knowing me that's never going to happen. Walking over to the bathroom I strip out of my pyjamas and jump into the shower. As I exit from the shower I find a clean pair of knee length black pants and a simple grey short sleeved shirt.**

**Trying my luck with the door, I'm surprised that it's unlocked because Bane always locks the door before he retires for the night but maybe he's had a change of heart, but seriously this is Bane we're talking about not just some stranger. Peering out of the door, I look up and down the corridor, I let out a breath of relief, empty just m luck. As I walk down the corridor I can hear distant noises of heavy breathing and thumping, curiosity getting the better of me I quietly tip toe towards the noises that lie ahead.**

**The sight before me bewildered me, Bane was wearing nothing but baggy workout pants and red boxing gloves, I could see small sweat drops rolling down his muscular sun kissed back and his six pack abbs. I couldn't help but gasp at the way he beat into the boxing bag, such precision and determination and the emotion he showed on his face with every hit.**

**As I continued to watch him he started to speed up his rhythm, hit after hit until a ripping sound was heard and the boxing bag when flying into the furthest wall in the gym. Bane was taking deep uneven breathes due to the heavy workout he just had, he slowly made his way over to a bench which hanged a white towel. I saw he survey the room which caused me to panic and I quickly hid behind a nearest pole. He let out a sigh "I know you are there little Bird, there's no use in hiding", dame even when I tried to be invisible I was no match for him. I stepped out of my hiding place and moved towards him, "Don't worry child, I do not bite" he said while grinning. **

**I couldn't help but stare at his muscles as they flexed when he moved, I blushed as I looked up into his eyes and realised that I had been caught staring at his body and he chuckled "you should take a picture it lasts longer" I went even redder at that.**

**I hesitantly stepped out of my hiding place.**

**(BANE POV):**

**My minds been wondering everywhere but my work lately, I just can't seem to get that boy off my mind. If I can't even focus on my work what the point in even trying. Stepping out from behind my desk I look up at the clock which reads 5:30, might as well hit the gym while it's still early and quiet. **

**God it's been awhile since I've been in here but you can't really tell when looking at my muscled body. Observing the room I see the usual work out machines, treed mills and weights but the only thing I wanted to do now was exert some much needed emotion and rage into the only thing that could with stand my strength. Tightening the tape around my hands I slip on the boxing gloves and begin a slow punching rhythm which I intend to quicken momentarily. **

**As I quicken my pace unwanted thought started to cloud my mind, 'ever since Robin has been here I have noticed the atmosphere around here has changed maybe for good or for worse'. 'Robin has made memories from my past resurface from the deepest corners of my mind which I thought had been shut away forever'. Thump….thump…thump was all that could be heard in the gym, 'Robin is my foes son which makes him my enemy but then again not my enemy, I strike hard at the boxing bag making the chain connecting it to the ceiling beam shake with strain under my strength. **

'**Perhaps Robin being here could help my frozen heart of steel beat once more, Never the less Batman still had to pay the price for what he robbed me all those years ago on that fateful night'. Just thinking about that night makes my blood boil with rage. With rage fuelling my hits I gradually pick up speed thud…thud…thud until I push all my emotions and anger into the last hit ripping the boxing bag completely off its chain and spiralling into the furthest wall in the gym.**

**I breathe in and out deeply trying to regain my breath and the much needed oxygen back into my lungs, dame how I have missed being like this. Standing up straight I made my way towards the bench which hung my gym towel. So focused into my thoughts I had almost failed to notice someone spying on me from the entrance of the gym had it not been from the grasp of breathe intake. **

**Surveying the room I see a shadowed figure behind one of the poles, seems my mystery spy is my little Robin. **


	6. Chapter 6

I'M BACKKKKKK! Now if you aren't a lovey dovey person than please leave now because the following content in very lovey dovey! For the rest of you enjoy

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or anything regarding Batman in the least bit~ T_T**

_Last chapter recap: _

_So focused into my thoughts I had almost failed to notice someone spying on me from the entrance of the gym had it not been from the grasp of breathe intake. Surveying the room I see a shadowed figure behind one of the poles, seems my mystery spy is my little Robin._

**Chapter Six: passion or hate**

(POV BANE)

Knowing full well that if I yelled out to the boy I would scare him away so I remained quiet. I devised a plan of a surprise attack on my little Robin, "must have been hearing things, because no one would dare enter a room in my presence without my permission". I grinned sheepishly at hearing a soft gasp come from the boy, good I got him intimidated and maybe a little bit curious too.

Wiping away the sweat that engulfed my forehead, I made my way towards the shower stalls, not wasting any time I strip down and turn the water on to warm full blast. The water drips down my hair, my neck, then falls down upon my spine before dropping to the shower floor. While the warm water washes over my body I rub it into my sore muscle joints and it felt like I rubbed away thousands of boulders to finally give my muscles a chance to breathe and relax. Each time I punched or kicked into the boxing bag it unleashed each unwanted thought or emotion out of my mind, the pure adrenaline and power coursing through my veins felt under describable.

I know I had become unfit even if I didn't look or seem like it, I just didn't have the time to waste not when I could be robbing wealth stuck up rich bastards of their treasures or simple putting a man in his spot. Being a goody two shoe hero has crossed my mind on several occasions but being a legendary Criminal Boss and a wanted man at that was much more thrilling.

Turning of the water I grabbed the towels hanging on a handle on the side of the shower stall. Wrapping a towel around my waist, I grab the other towel and begin to dry my soaking hair. At this moment I realised that I didn't have my mask on and that I had left it in my chambers, scolding myself a little bit, all of my most trusted men had already seen my true identity but Robin had yet to see it, maybe time had come to show him what lied beneath the mask.

Glancing to the stone column Robin was hiding behind I could still see him watching me intensely, it was time for this cat to capture the bird.

(POV ROBIN)

My heart had just exploded inside my chest at seeing Bane strip in front of me, God I feel like a complete idiot, I bet my face would resemble a fish with its mouth gaping open right about now. Oh how much I wanted to turn away and run back to my room but I couldn't, it was like my feet were glued to the spot, I was completely paralysed the ground.

The way each individual slid down his back and the way each time he breathed his muscles would flex and curve with such strength, I could feel myself drooling at him. Snapping myself out of my thoughts I realised with true horror what I had just said about my enemy. How could I have just been thinking about those disgusting thought about Bane and what would Batman say? Wait what would Batman say if he found out that I had not only been kidnapped my Bane but was now thinking of him as handsome? One can only imagine what he would say.

Deciding that my best option is to slowly creep away and forget this ever happened. I slowly turn to sneak away but I ran into a firm chest, gulping I look up into the hazel brown eyes of my enemy.

(POV BANE)

Slowly I walk around the shower stalls and made my way towards Robin little hiding spot. As I walk up behind the boy I notice he didn't flitch or even move for that matter as I closed the distance between us, he must be so into thought with himself. Closing the gap completely between us I watch as Robin begins to turn around only to run straight into my firm chest. Glancing down I am meant with deep blue sapphire eyes filled with fear and surprise.

I couldn't blame the kid, one minute he's watching his enemy in front of him and the next minute they disappearing and suddenly they reappear behind you. Well now it was time to embarrass him and get his already frightened heart skipping a beat. "Now what could a frightened little Robin be doing out of his cage Hmm? Tightening my already tight hold on the boy, "I-III was just looking for something to eat and heard voices coming from this room, he said while trying to push on my chest. I grin down at the boy and lean down so I could whisper into his ear " Know Robin, didn't Batman ever tell you not to lie in front of your enemies", he stopped pushing at my chest at that comment, I chuckled darkly into his ear receiving a shiver from him.

As I begin to move away from his ear I smell the most beautiful and sweetest scents I have ever come across. I follow the scent to the boy's neck, not containing myself any longer I bury my nose into the crook of his neck taking a deep breath in, it smelt like chocolate and strawberries mixed together, bring out my tongue I run it along the boy's neck to his chin, it even tasted like it. " Ppppplease stop" he moaned out to me, which I ignored and continued to assault his neck with my tongue, I kept kissing and running my tongue along his neck, wanting to get more o the sweet tasting scent into my system, at one point I felt him tense up and let out the cutest meow moan.

Oh how this boy made lust curse through every bone in my body, each time I touched him he became more and more sensitive, well then maybe I should change my tactics, I move my tongue towards his soft lips, pocking and prodding until finally I'm allowed access past his lips and into the warmth of his mouth.

Slowly while distracting Robin with my tongue, I grip both his hands into one and bring them above his head, still not getting a reaction from him I proceed in picking him up so that his legs wrapped around my waist and that his back was pressed into the wall for support. I deepen the kiss and wrapped his tongue around mine, slowly twisting and turning it ever so gently as to not scare him away, in mere moments he started to relax and respond to the kiss. It started off slow and calm than accelerated into a hot passionate kiss each of us seeking dominance over this kiss war but we both knew that I had won from the beginning.

Oxygen started becoming desperate and so with great regret we separated from the once passionate kiss. Locking eyes with Robin I could see his eye's clouded with confusion, surprise, panic but under all that there was a sparkle of wanting and lust, and as long as there a chance of it what's there to lose.

I chuckle "what's wrong Robin a bit shy are we", he looked away in embarrassment and said in a hushed voice "that's because you stole my first kiss you jerk". I stopped grinning at that point, had I really stolen his first kiss, I look upon his face and sure enough a deep red blush spreads across Robin's face like a brush fire, but I would have thought that many of girls would have wanted a kiss from him because just looking at him I just wanted to eat him up. While I was distracted in my thought I was surprised when I was elbowed in the chest with such force that I was knocked out of balance and landed on the ground. I look as a cherisher cat grin forms on Robin's face "that's what you get for kissing someone without asking" and without he turned around and walked down the hallway towards him room.

(POV ROBIN)

Omg omg omg what the hell just happened? One minute we were talking and then the next minute Bane starts smelling my neck then kissing and licking it and then kissing my lips! To say I'm freaking out at this stage would be an understatement. How could I have let things get so out of hand so quickly, sighing I rub at my eyes and decide that I would think about it more in the morning after a night's sleep because to tell you the true I'm exhausted from today's events.

_hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will update very soon I promise :) _

_Love Cleanna _


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, for you that don't know me my name is Cleanna Black! I just wanted to express my sincere thanks who all who have written beautiful reviews for my stories. If I didn't have my follows or people that supported my stories then I probably wouldn't be where I was today. **

**To be honest before I started publishing my stories to the public I was very self-conscience myself and always doubted myself for things I wanted to accomplish but didn't because I wasn't good enough and last year I had a real hard time trying to be someone else to try and fit in with the crowd. **

**Through the year I started noticing changes in me and it made me wonder why I had changed myself so much just to be someone in a crowd. I know one of the main reasons why I changed was because my friends wanted me to change because I wasn't like them and I acted differently to what they did. **

**One of my family's sayings is 'if you have to change yourself for someone than they aren't worth it because no one can stop you from being yourself'. With that thought in mind I let go of many people in my life that I trusted and loved and found the person I was meant to be. **

**From than onwards I followed my dreams and became a Child Care Worker and a story writer. I am now a fun loving and bubbly person! I want to tell people to please not be afraid to be you and if you want to write stories then write them or be a singer or be an actor, be who you want to be! **

**I know life can have many challenges to climb and things may not always be in our favour but the first step towards your dreams is a start! **

**Again another huge thanks to my follows and people that review my stories they are greatly appreciated, without I wouldn't be able to come up with fabulous stories! **

**Xx Cleanna **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the very very late update, I'm been recovering from surgery due to a medical issue and I have tried to update my stories but the pain has been delaying me **** BUT not to worry I'm making a slow recovery and I should be feeling better in no time **** Now last time Bane and Robin got into a heated conversation, and I don't mean an anger aggressive or things been thrown at someone conversation, no I mean hot, luscious and heart racing conversation. All most finished with my Batman stories but I am always up for requests too! **** ENJOY!**

**~Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or anything regarding Batman in the least bit~ T_T**

_Last chapter recap:_

_(Robin POV)_

_How could I have let things get so out of hand so quickly, sighing I rub at my eyes and decide that I would think about it more in the morning after a night's sleep because to tell you the true I'm exhausted from today's events._

**Chapter Eight: Turning a new stone**

(Bane POV)

Groaning as I sat up I scanned the room looking for any traces of the early morning sun. As my thoughts drift off into my mind, memories from last night's event came flashing back in my mind, the soft touch of his lips, his feather like touches, his panting breath on my neck sending shivers down my spine, and who could forget those deep blue eyes, they were just like the colour of the ocean but with a tint of fire flickering within them.

Pushing aside those memories, I begin dressing in my normal black clothing and reposition my mask on my face hiding away the forgotten memories of the past from those around me. Opening the door that lead into the hall way I began making my way towards the kitchen area, where I suddenly I stop mid-step and take in the beautiful aromas coursing through the air of cooked bacon and egg scramble. I Continued walking wondering down the hall trying to figure out which of my men was making all these delicious smells, well I know for certain that it wasn't Marcus because whatever his hands came in contact with only meant death itself, and I wasn't too sure if the other men could actually cook either. Cautiously I peered into the kitchen entrance and the sight before me caused me to cease all movement and stare in surprise.

(Robin POV)

My eyes began to crack open and take in my surrounding and the light of the morning sun. Steadily I sat up and stretched my muscles, reliving what strain I had inflicted upon them while sleeping. Rubbing the sleep dust from my eyes I begin to think about the events that occurred last night and that caused my cheeks to bloom to a deep red colour. Oh how I had wished I had dreamed the whole thing, but I can still smell his rich musky scent on my body and my lips still had traces from our passionate kiss, shaking my head from those thoughts I get up out of bed. I then sluggishly make my way towards the direction of my clothing, which was a clean pair of loose draw string pants and a simple black t-shirt.

Before I began what seemed like a long journey back to the bed my stomach made a growling sound of protest, which meant in English words 'I'm starving and I need food now', groaning I turned in the direction of the door leading towards the entrance of the hallway. Not bothering with putting on my shoes I turned the door knob slowly and hopefully quietly too and peered out into the hallway.

Upon realising I was the only one awake, I crept down the hallway towards what I had prayed was the kitchen because last time I tried exploring I got caught. Finally, I had managed to find the kitchen area and the only description I could say it was absolutely huge! I mean there were four tables with six chairs around each one, two bulky looking fridges and the benches were almost 20 feet long and not to mention there was also dozens of different shaped cups, cutlery, utensils, cutting boards and some other things that I have never seen before in all my life. This kitchen was built for royalty I swear.

Opening both fridge doors I could only stare mouth grapping at the various meats, herbs, dairy, vegetables and fruits that lined the fridge doors and shelves, well there were a lot of mouths to feed but I didn't think people could really eat this much.

Since I'm going to be staying here for a while I might as well start gaining the trust of the men and Bane, so why not gain their trust by making them a hearty breakfast. Grabbing some herbs and spices from the cupboards and grabbing the eggs, mushrooms and other things I would need to make breakfast with from the fridge I began organising breakfast. Thank god I had listened to Alfred when he was teaching me how to cook and the different names of all the herbs and spices otherwise I'd be calling out for help right about now.

Now that I had most of everything organised I started Searching around the kitchen in hopes of finding an apron or some type of cloth material to keep myself clean from the messes in the kitchen. Looking in all the cupboards and pantries I find a purple and black apron folded up on one of the pantries shelves, even though it was a bit big on me as long as it did its job I didn't really care.

I began cracked a least three dozen eggs into a mixing bowl and then I chopped up some mushrooms, celery, milk, cheese, capsicum, onion, salt and pepper, I then finely diced up some herbs like parsley and coriander. When all the ingredients were ready I mixed them into a large mixing bowl and then proceeded to combine all the ingredient together, until they were mixed in to my liking. Reaching into one of the side draws near the stove I grabbed out a wooden spoon to cook the egg scramble wit, and then I reached underneath one of the bench cupboards for a large fry pan.

When I had hooked up the fry pan to the power point and turned it to the middle setting and then poured a small amount of oil onto the fry pan, before then pouring the egg mixer in. Now that the egg scramble was coming together, I quickly grabbed the bacon from the fridge and a large pan from the same cupboard where I found the fry pan. Pouring again another small amount of oil into this pan I turned the stove element on the middle heat, before then removing the bacon from the packet and putting them into the pan to cook.

Due to being so court up with preparing Breakfast for everyone I didn't notice Bane and his men crowding the door way into the kitchen.

(Bane POV)

I thought my eyes were deceiving me, but yet here was Robin running around the kitchen preparing what looked like bacon and egg scramble, mixed with vegetable and other foods I couldn't quiet see from my position. He was using quiet a lot of ingredients for one person or was he meant to be cooking breakfast for everyone? I'm taken out of my thoughts as I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look around to see that it was Marcus.

Marcus had a big smile on his face and was smelling the air, "Gezz there hasn't been such a pleasant smell going from this kitchen for years and I mean years, who's cooking?", He was right about that, it has been years since any good aromas have come from this kitchen. My mouth curled up into a smile "I believe our little Bird has a few more talents up his sleeves", Marcus looked at me confused "what do you mean?"

I motioned him to peer into the kitchen where I saw him stare mouth a gape at his findings, he looked up at me with shock, "Since when does he cook?", I could only shrug my shoulders in reply, "I didn't realise that he cooked either until I smelt this beautiful aroma coming the kitchen". Looking past Marcus down the hall way I could see doors been opened to my men's rooms and them smelling the air before making their way down to the kitchen.

"Morning Boss" one of them said, another one shouted out "Gee that does smell nice, whatever someone's cooking, Who's cooking Boss?", I tried to shush them but that loud outburst didn't go unnoticed by the boy in the kitchen. He accidently dropped the wooden spoon onto the floor in fright and quickly turned around to see what had given him a bit of a fright.

(Robin POV)

As I'm stirring around the egg scramble and flipping over the bacon, a loud outburst from behind me startles me from what I'm doing as well as making me drop the wooden spoon to the ground. I quickly turned to face whatever distracted me from my concentration and was surprised to see Bane and all his men crowded around the kitchen door way.

I shook off my shock of seeing them and pointed my finger towards the plates and cutlery on one of the benches "Now that your all here there are plates and cutlery over there for you guys and I hope you like scrambled eggs and bacon because I made enough to feed an army, so please help yourselves". They just kept on staring at me with mouths gape w=like fish out of water, until Bane raised an eyebrow and barked out orders to his men "Well you heard the lad boy's, grab a knife, fork and a plate and dig in or are you afraid he'll poison you all", after Bane said this they started gathering utensils and plates before then making their way up to me for their breakfast.

After serving the last dish to Bane, they sat down and all started digging in. In mere moments the room was filled with groans of pleasure and delight, "God this is the best bacon and egg scramble I have ever tasted" said one of the men, "even if he's our enemy, he sure can cook up a dame good feast" said another one. I couldn't help but blush at all the good feedback I was receiving about the food, I didn't realise my cooking was that great.

After all the men were finished many of them came and thanked me for the meal in their own ways either saying thank you, ruffling my hair, groaning a thanks or even just nodding their head in my direction. As I was washing up the dishes I didn't notice that Bane was right behind me, until I felt his warm breath tickling my neck. "First your fighting skills are astonishing and now you're even a skilled cook my you are a clever little one aren't you', He said before walking off down the hall.

Shivers ran down my spine as my mind crept back to the memories of the night before, shaking my head I keeping cleaning all the dishes and cutlery in the kitchen.

After a couple of day's things started turning around for me, the men had started trusting me more and even respecting me more too, even Marcus and I started to bond a lot more too, we started to act like we were brothers following in each other's footsteps, he showing me a few tricks in weaponry and martial arts.

Bane had change too, his normal fierce and threatening atmosphere around him had changed to a more relaxed and caring aura and now you could actually get a smile or a laugh out of him. Before heading back to my room after a long day, I passed by Banes room and then the room next to his, I hadn't really recognised this room before because I was so caught up with things, shrugging my shoulders I was going to keep going, but something about this room held an aura of mystery and uncertainty within it and I couldn't help but be drawn into it with curiosity and wonder.

**Oh no cliff hanger time! What's going to happen next? Well you'll just have to wait for the update I'm afraid…. hehehe and let me tell you something it's one chapter you'll want to read! **

**Until next time, Cleanna xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Author note:

Hello everyone, as some of you know I haven't been posting any stories for over 4months maybe even more. I sincerely apologise to all my fanfiction fans and fellow story writers for letting you down. A lot has happened to me over that time and I have only now just started to grasp a hold of my life and make changes within my life, so that I can have a better future and actually explore and experience different things while I still can.

I have also changed jobs as of late May and am now into my third month at my new job in Hope Island in the Gold Coast. I love my new job and my new apartment complex and I finally feel like I have almost everything I could ever want.

I wish to start a fresh with writing my stories and continue where I left off.


End file.
